


In Another Life

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been moths since the last time she came over, and the feeling of losing her lingers in my head. We used to tell each other everything, but something happened and the distance between started to grow. I never got a chance to find out what happened or why it happened, she won't say anything about it. I tried to ask her about it or somewhat mention it, she would either get really upset about it or acted like she didn't hear what I said, so I tried putting that 'wanting-to-know-what-happened' mind aside. Until I received that odd looking package. And that moment on, I know everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come and see you... Things just have been a little tense lately. Forgive Me?" My words came out softer than I thought it would, but in this case, I'm glad it did. I owe her... this is the least I could do. "You know..." I paused for a while to fight back the tears in my eyes, but it didn't work at all. "I've never thought that I would be able to fall in love anytime sooner after what I've been through, but the moment your hazel eyes locked on mine filled with concern... It's like those broken pieces never existed... I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that" I bent down to put the white roses on the ground and pressed a soft kiss on the cleaned stele with the name "Emily Fields" nicely carved in the center. "I Love you..." I whispered as I took a last look and took off.

* * *

_It was the summer after junior year in Rosewood High, and everything seemed to be back to normal (despite the fact that A's still sending texts to four girls but just not as much). Emily was on her way to her summer camp in Lima at McKinley High, along with her coach and other teammates from the swim team, when Hanna, Spencer, and Aria showed up in Spencer's car with luggages in the trunk._

_"Hey Em! Wait up!" Hanna shouted from the open window_

_"What are you guys doing here!? I thought you all had plans for the summer already." Emily sounded both exciting and surprised, since it's been a while since they've spent the summer together._

_"We did. But after all the "A thing", Spencer suggests that we hang out during the summer so none of us would end up in a body bag when summer ended-"_

_"Hanna!"_

_"I'm just saying. gees... Anyways, I thought you were going to Texas with your parents? did something happen? I mean if-"_

_"Hanna!!"_

_The conversation between her friends were short, but it made Emily burst into laughter the moment Aria shouted "Hanna"_

_" Well there's been a change of plans, and coach said this would be a good opportunity for the team to spend time with other swimmers other than the one at school, so that we could learn from each other and improve." Emily replied with a light smile on her face_

_"Mind if we come along? We promise we won't be any trouble... Well at least me and Aria promise." Spencer said staring at Hanna_

_"What did I do? ugh... fine, I promise I'll try not to be a trouble maker" Hanna replies rolling her eyes at spencer_


End file.
